Et si ?
by Bergdorf
Summary: Et si Tony et Ziva s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il était encore policer à Baltimore? Tee-vah, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Non, je ne m'appelle pas M. Bellisario ^^"

**Pairing:** TEE-VAH

**R****ated:** T

**Spoilers:** Evidemment, Alternate Universe, donc.

**Summary: **Et si Tony et Ziva s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il était encore policer à Baltimore?

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo poussa la porte de son bar habituel. Il n'était qu'un buveur occasionnel, mais, ce soir, il avait vraiment besoin d'un petit remontant.

Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il était sur cette affaire de trafic de drogues. A force d'enquêtes, il avait compris que le réseau s'étendait bien au-delà de la ville de Baltimore et atteignait une ampleur mondiale. Ce soir, ils auraient dû coincer le bras droit du chef de l'organisation, mais il avait encore réussi à s'enfuir.

Il traversa directement la salle pour s'accouder au bar, sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux femmes qui s'y trouvaient. C'était dire s'il était fatigué et en colère – d'habitude, il balayait la salle du regard à la recherche d'une jolie fille avec qui il pourrait oublier ses soucis. Mais il n'était décidément pas d'humeur ce soir.

Il fit un bref signe de tête à Lenny, le barman, et lâcha :

-Comme d'habitude…

Tony lui fut reconnaissant lorsque Lenny se contenta de remplir son verre de whisky, en lui épargnant ses monologues. D'habitude, Tony les écoutait de bonne grâce et répondait, mais là encore, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment.

La tête dans les mains, il agitait son verre et dardait un regard noir sur le liquide ambré tournoyant.

Avait-il vraiment fait tout ça pour en arriver là ? Avait-il abandonné ses études dans les affaires, tenu tête à son père, s'était retrouvé presque à la rue pour _ça _? Avait-il supporté ces trois pénibles années à la police municipale avant d'être transféré à la brigade des stup' pour échouer lamentablement sur cette affaire qui menaçait Baltimore depuis bientôt dix ans ? Son père avait peut-être raison après tout. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un bon-à-rien et qu'il aurait dû suivre la voie royale qui s'offrait à lui –cinq années d'études à Harvard, une place derrière le bureau de cette compagnie de couteau-suisses et un héritage plus que conséquent à la mort de son père- plutôt que de l'abandonner et suivre sa passion. Après le meurtre non élucidé de sa mère, il s'était promis de devenir policier pour éviter que ce genre de drames se reproduise, et pourtant, après avoir raté cette mission ce soir, il venait de laisser plus de temps à ces criminels pour tuer d'autres vies.

Tony renversa la tête en arrière et avala d'une gorgée son verre. Il le reposa sur le comptoir avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire pour signaler à Lenny qu'il en voulait un autre.

La nuit allait être longue.

*

* *

Ziva David sortit rageusement du restaurant de luxe dans lequel elle venait de dîner. « Encore une soirée pour rien » pensa-t'elle rageusement.

Voilà trois semaines qu'elle avait été envoyé sous couverture par le Mossad pour démanteler un vaste trafic de drogues qui impliquait l'Israël. Elle devait se débrouiller pour entrer en contact avec le chef, Alejandro Chavirez, et en devenir assez intime pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur le trafic. Cela faisait trois longues semaines qu'ils ne faisaient que dîner dans des hôtels et restaurants luxueux sans qu'il ne laisse échapper aucun indice. Alejandro Chavirez était un homme prudent. Il ne l'avait même pas amené dans une de ses innombrables propriétés autours du globe, donc elle n'avait pas pu fouiller.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre –il était encore tôt dans la soirée, Chavirez avait dû interrompre le dîner pour une « réunion de travail »- et elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir dans l'appartement que le Mossad louait pour elle et d'autres agents. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autours d'elle et repéra au loin un bar qui semblait être peu fréquenté.

Elle était bien trop habillée avec sa robe violet foncé en soie et ses talons, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de rentrer se changer.

Ziva traversa rapidement la rue et ouvrit la porte du bar. Sombre, enfumé, presque vide, une faible musique sortant d'un vieux tourne-disque dans le fond, l'endroit était parfait.

Elle repéra une chaise vide au bar et s'y glissa dessus, laissant son sac à main et son châle en boule à côté d'elle.

-Vous prendrez ? demanda le barman en s'approchant d'elle.

-Un Martini, annonça-t'elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle prenait toujours des cocktails. Les cocktails, c'était bon pour devenir saoule en quelques heures sans le goût âcre de l'alcool.

Devenir saoule, oublier, c'est exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire ce soir.

*

* *

-Un Martini, murmura une voix enrouée avec un accent assez épais à sa droite.

Tony lâcha des yeux son whisky et tourna la tête, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

A côté de lui était assise une jeune femme, qui devait être dans les débuts de la vingtaine. Des jambes interminables et musclées, une peau mate et une crinière de boucles noires qui cascadaient dans son dos, la femme était indéniablement jolie. Et exotique, en plus. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui l'amenait ici, dans cette tenue. Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il venait de poser sa question à voix haute.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il examina ses traits fins et ciselés ainsi que ses grands yeux chocolat.

-Un rendez-vous qui tourne mal, répondit-elle.

Oui, un accent, arabe peut-être, il ne savait pas exactement. Mais il aimait bien ça.

Elle repêcha l'olive qui nageait dans son verre et l'avala.

-Eh bien, qui est l'imbécile qui a laissé passer sa chance ? reprit-il, malicieusement.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin qui creusa des fossettes dans ses joues.

-Un idiot qui ne méritait certainement pas mon temps. Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Une journée un peu difficile…

-Ah, alors vous venez vous saler pour oublier ? Et vous faîtes quoi comme travail ?

-Se saouler, vous voulez dire, pas se saler, la corrigea-t'il.

-C'est pareil, répondit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel pour accentuer ses propos.

Il lui sortit son fameux sourire éclatant.

-Flic ! lança-t'il, avec fierté mêlé de lassitude. Et vous ?

*

* *

Ziva n'avait pas prévu de se « trouver quelqu'un pour la soirée » mais cet homme à sa gauche avait la conversation facile et il avait un charme certain, avec ses cheveux clairs désordonnés, son regard joueur et son attitude presque blasée.

-Moi, pour le moment, je cherche encore du travail, je ne suis en ville que depuis quelques jours…

Oui il était beau, mais non, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Même si ils étaient la plupart du temps du « même » côté de la loi, elle ne pouvait révéler à personne sa mission, sous peine de se compromettre.

Et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie. « Bonjour, je suis une assassin du Mossad et je suis actuellement en couverture sous le rôle d'une prostituée pour coincer un grand ponte de la drogue ». Non, même si elle manquait de tact, elle-même savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'engager une conversation.

Ziva attrapa son verre et le vida d'un coup.

-Vous ne connaissez donc pas Baltimore ? reprit l'homme. Je pourrais peut-être vous faire visiter…

Elle lui renvoya le sourire joueur qu'il lui lançait et avala une autre gorgée du verre que le barman venait de remplir.

-On verra ça… Et comment vous vous appelez, au fait ?

-Tony.

-Enchantée, Tony, moi c'est Ziva, répondit-elle en tendant la main –avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait donné son vrai nom et non pas celui utilisé pour la couverture – Lisa.

« Tant pis. De toute façon, il y a peu de chances pour que je le recroise » pensa-t'elle.

Alors que sa main chaude et douce serrait la sienne, scellant le premier contact entre eux, elle piqua le petit parasol rouge de son cocktail dans ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Donc, Zee-vah, reprit-il en étirant les syllabes de son prénom.

« Zee-vah ». Elle se surprit à ne pas le rectifier et à même aimer la façon dont il disait son nom.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Tony.

* * *

**Une petite idée qui m'est venue, après avoir lu trop de fictions sur le sujet XD.**

**Je n'avais pas prévu de la poster, vu que je n'arrivais pas à la finir, mais je viens de la relire et finalement, je la trouve pas si mal =P.  
**

**C'ets plutôt différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, et j'espère que le fait que ça soit complètement irréalisable ne vous dérangera pas...**

**La sute arrive euh... tout de suite XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, je suis généreuse =P.**

**Un truc qu'on aimerait tous voir dans la série XD**

* * *

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à son étage et il réussit tant bien que mal à les diriger vers la porte de son appartement.

Il se demandait encore comment, avec la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient dan le sang, ils étaient débrouillés pour rentrer chez lui en voiture, sans provoquer d'accidents ni se faire contrôler. Et à peine avaient-ils mis un pied devant l'autre hors de la voiture qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser furieusement. Oui, qu'ils aient réussi à arriver jusque devant sa porte relevait du miracle.

Elle le poussa légèrement contre le mur et se colla à lui en déposant une ligne de baisers légers le long de sa mâchoire.

-Tes clés ? chuchota-t'elle fiévreusement à son oreille.

-Dans une de mes poches, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un frisson le secoua lorsqu'elle commença à la fouiller. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et introduisit la clé dans la serrure. Elle tourna une fois, deux, trois fois mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

-Ca… ne marche…pas ! lui dit-elle entre deux baisers.

-Laisse-moi faire…

Il tourna sur lui-même et elle se retrouva coincée entre la porte et son corps tandis qu'il essayait de débloquer le mécanisme.

Elle remonta le long de sa joue et colla sa bouche à la sienne, forçant un passage avec sa langue. Les mains de Tony se firent plus pressantes sur la poignée. Si jamais ils ne réussissaient pas à ouvrir cette porte dans la minute qui suivait, ils allaient finir par _le_ faire là, sur son palier.

Il grogna de frustration devant la porte récalcitrante et reporta son attention sur Ziva.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers la gauche et alors qu'il entreprit de baisser la bretelle de sa robe, elle tira de ses cheveux une épingle et crocheta la serrure.

Ils entendirent finalement le déclic triomphant et ils se précipitèrent dans l'appartement, une vague de soulagement mêlée de passion les submergeant. Ils trébuchèrent l'un sur l'autre en tentant d'enlever leurs chaussures, heurtèrent meubles et murs dans la passion, sans se séparer d'un millimètre.

-Tu sais crocheter les serrures ?

-Il y a plein de choses que je sais faire, Tony, répondit-elle, sans tenter de cacher son sous-entendu.

Il eut un sourire.

Ils ne s'embêtèrent pas aller jusqu'à sa chambre –peut-être que cette porte aussi allait leur résister et ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Le canapé du salon ferait très bien l'affaire.

Elle laissa tomber par terre son écharpe et son sac. Il posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine son arme de service et son badge d'officier de police.

Puis ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

Elle lui enleva sa veste puis sa chemise, alors que ses mains remontaient sa robe le long de sa cuisse, effleurant sa peau au passage. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

Elle ramena sa bouche sur la sienne et se colla un peu plus encore à lui…

*

* *

Ziva ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se demanda un instant où elle était. Elle examina la pièce plongée dans la pénombre sans bouger. Puis elle entendit une autre respiration calme. Et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière s'imposèrent à sa mémoire. Elle eut un sourire de contentement. Elle avait présumé lors de leur conversation au bar qu'il était à l'aise avec les femmes, et il ne l'avait pas déçue. Son corps devait être couvert de bleus et ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, mais elle avait certainement passé l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.

Elle tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit. Il était 5h30. Elle poussa un soupir. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle se levait toujours à cette heure-ci. Ils avaient beau avoir passé quasiment passé la nuit entière à faire l'amour pour s'endormir à 3 heures du matin, elle se réveillait quand même à 5h30.

Réprimant un autre soupir, elle se glissa silencieusement hors du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et ramassa ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Une fois habillée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle essuya les traînées noires de mascara qui recouvraient ses joues, réajusta ses cheveux et mit ses chaussures. Puis elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la claqua derrière elle. Dehors, l'air frais de la nuit la fit trembler et elle déploya son châle sur ses épaules.

Il valait mieux qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle voulait éviter les questions gênantes qui se seraient ensuivies.

Parce qu'elle en était sûre, Tony lui aurait demandé de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. Il était intelligent et policier de Baltimore, l'une des villes les plus dangereuses des Etats-Unis, il savait quoi à quoi ressemblait une blessure par balle ou par couteau. Cette nuit, ses mains s'étaient attardées le long de l'estafilade rosée qui barrait sa cuisse et sur les multiples coupures dans son dos. Il avait marqué un imperceptible temps d'arrêt –quelques centièmes de seconde de plus que nécessaire- en voyant la cicatrice ronde qui ornait son ventre sec et musclé, souvenir douloureux d'une mission contre le Hamas. Quelques centièmes de seconde durant lesquelles elle comprit qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

Lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait réellement revenait à créer un lien avec lui et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas et sa volonté avait toujours été très forte. De plus, elle avait une mission à assurer.

Baltimore était une grande ville, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils se recroisent.

* * *

**Là, finalement, ça peut s'arrêter comme ça =P.**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, après réflexion, j'la trouve pas trop mal =P.**

**Ah làlà, j'ai plein d'idées, vous allez être gâtés les amis XD**

**Bisous.**


End file.
